


Ignore Me

by Cranksta (Vertizontally)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ignore Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Gavin Reed, Under-negotiated Kink, affection erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertizontally/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Gavin wakes up horny and tries to get Nines in the mood.Nines is busy with casework and offers Gavin a compromise.Gavin doesn't realize just how much he needs Nines' attention.





	Ignore Me

Gavin groans as he wakes, shifting a little on the stiff surface of the couch.

 

Fuck. He doesn’t remember falling asleep here. He remembers coming home after a long night and grabbing a beer, hoping to wind down with some TV before bed.

 

Ah, yeah. That’s how he ended up here. Cracking open an eye confirms that his beer is still half-drank on the coffee table where he left it. He reaches up to rub at his face, coaxing feeling back into it.

 

Fuck, he’s getting old.

 

There’s a blanket on him- Nines had probably draped it on him sometime in the night. It makes him grin a little, burrowing back under for a moment seeking the warmth. Something so simple shouldn’t make him feel this dopey, but a year ago he would’ve woken up cold, alone, and resentful.

 

God he loves Nines.

 

He shifts again, the fuzzy affection warm in his body, running down to his hips and settling there.

 

It’s nice, comfortable even when the couch isn’t.

 

Nines is probably already awake. Maybe never went to bed since he wasn’t there to sleep-octopus him into stasis. 

 

He worms his legs out from the blanket, sitting up to wrap it around his shoulders and preserve the warmth before standing. His head is still a little fuzzy, but he wants to go find Nines and maybe coax him into an early morning nap. It’s their day off anyway so he can be as lazy as he wants to be today.

 

He’s padding into the bedroom when he stops just after the doorway, taking in the sight on his bed.

 

Nines is laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows making his back curve enough to show off the abundance of lean synthetic muscle there. He’s in his briefs, long powerful legs crossed at the ankle and dangling off the end of the bed slightly. His head is bowed forward, clearly focused on something in his hands but Gavin can’t bother to see what it is because his boyfriend looks absolutely gorgeous in the morning light.

 

Fuck. He’s so lucky. Is this his life? Is this really his life now?

 

Nines is fucking perfect and he can’t comprehend it sometimes. Can’t figure out what he did right to catch Nines’ attentions, but he did.

 

Nines shifts a little, uncrossing his ankles to lay straight and it makes his body flex from his back to his calves, dragging Gavin’s eyes to follow every inch of it.

 

Something in his brain just melts and he’s crossing the room, moving to get onto the bed and straddle those perfect fucking legs and drape himself over Nines’ back.

 

He’s horny. He’s in love. He sighs at the way the emotions mix in his body and mind.

 

Nines barely looks over his shoulder, clear blue eyes regarding him for a moment before turning back to whatever he has in his hands.

 

“Nice to see you awake, Gavin.”

 

He hums in response, moving to release the grip he has on the edges of the blanket and wrap his hands around Nines’ waist instead.

 

“Mornin’ to you too.”

 

Nines doesn’t react when he starts kissing at the androids’ shoulders, so he kicks it up a notch and starts grinding his half-chub against that impossibly plush ass underneath him.

 

_ “Gavin.” _

 

Gavin grins.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Nines sighs, looking back over his shoulder.

 

“Gavin, please. I’m busy.”

 

Gavin groans, moving to prop himself up on his arms to peer over Nines’ shoulders.

 

“It’s our fuckin’ day off- what are you doing that’s so important?”

 

Nines rolls his eyes, turning to look at the tablet in his hands.

 

“We closed a big case yesterday, Gavin. This report needs finished.”

 

Gavin huffs, moving to slide down Nines’ back, spreading the synth’s legs so he can lay between them and rest his head on Nines’ ass. It’s soft and firm and makes for a good pillow if he can say so himself.

 

“ _ C’mon _ , Nines.”

 

He’s whining. He doesn’t care. Nines is working on their day off when they should be enjoying it.

 

Nines doesn’t answer, making his brows furrow.

 

He’s still horny. Still craves Nines’ affection and attention. Maybe he can coax him away from work for just a little while if he tries hard enough. He knows Nines loves being intimate as much as he does. Maybe he just needs a little incentive.

 

He starts slow, stroking Nines’ back lazily with firm fingers. He knows Nines loves being touched- sometimes asks for nothing but so he can indulge in something that was once locked away from him. It was the first thing they started with, the first thing Nines trusted him with. And he loves indulging Nines in any way possible.

 

He grins, holding in a soft laugh as Nines’ skin reacts to him as he continues with his ministrations. Pale flesh retreating around his fingertips to reveal sleek white plastic.

 

Nines still isn’t looking at him, but he doesn’t need him to. He can’t hide something like this- such an obvious sign that he’s getting distracted and maybe just a little hot and bothered.

 

He drags his fingers up Nines’ back, down his arm and watches Nines’ skin retract and reform around his touch as he grips Nines’ bicep, squeezing lightly.

 

“C’mon, babe. Please.”

 

He’s using his free hand to grope at his boyfriend’s ass and thrust against the bed where he’s laid between Nines’ spread legs.

 

Nines sighs, shifting under his hands.

 

“This report needs finished, Gavin.”

 

Gavin takes a deep breath. He can take rejection if that’s what it comes to, but Nines is laying in his bed ass-up in a pair of tight black briefs like a four-course-meal and he  _ wants. _

 

He gets on his knees, leaning forward to press his face into the crook of Nines’ shoulder, kissing the soft skin there as it recedes under his affections.

 

“What can I do to get you away from work, huh? I’ll stop if you want me too, but fuck. You look so good right now and I just… fuck, I love you and I  _ want- _ ”

 

He takes a deep breath, pulling it together and Nines doesn’t move. He’s about ready to roll over and make good on that nap he wanted earlier, intending to sleep off his urges when Nines speaks.

 

“I’m not stopping you from anything, Gavin.”

 

Gavin feels a little dumb as he takes the words in.

 

“Huh?”

 

Nines finally glances over at him, bored blue eyes taking him hostage.

 

“I said I’m not stopping you from anything, Gavin. Do as you please- just let me work.”

 

Nines turns back to his tablet and Gavin is left dumbstruck.

 

Because that sounded like-  _ sounds _ like maybe… maybe Nines is giving him free reign.

 

And god, he’s never thought about that before, but it’s hot. Nines focusing on his work while he’s taking full advantage of the position Nines is in. Taking it at the pace he wants and using his boyfriend’s body to get off.

 

It shouldn’t be that fucking hot, but Gavin takes a deep breath, groaning needily as he lets it out.

 

“You want me to use you, baby?”

 

He’s grinding against the sheets again, hard as a fucking rock and shuddering at the feeling of just how much all of this is turning him on.

 

Nines doesn’t answer and Gavin grins, reaching down to firmly grip at the android’s perfect ass.

 

It’s not a no and Nines has always been very vocal about what he wants and doesn’t want.

 

But still.

 

“You’re gonna tell me no if you don’t like this, right?”

 

Nines doesn’t look at him or speak, but there’s a nod of his head and it’s enough to relieve some of the tension in Gavin’s thoughts.

 

He lets out a heavy sigh, readjusting to properly lay between Nines’ legs again. His hand fits perfectly over the curve of his thigh and it feels just as strong as it always does. He rubs at the synthetic muscle and grins as more white plastic shows through with each caress.

 

Nines doesn’t react as he slides his hands up to grope his clothed ass, not even so much as a twitch as he dips his thumb into the crease between his cheeks. Gavin groans, reaching up to hook his fingers into the waistband of Nines’ briefs and yank them down, pleasantly surprised by the way Nines moves to make them easier to remove.

 

And as he pulls the bundle of cloth free from Nines’ legs, Nines returns to that same passivity as before. This time, it doesn’t discourage him. Just reminds him of the game they’re playing and makes heat run down his chest.

 

He spreads Nines’ legs out a little further, mouth watering at the sight of Nines’ hole on clear display. He moves to lay on his front, slipping his arms under Nines’ legs to grip at his hips and reposition him just enough to get the right angle.

 

Nines said to do what he pleased and well. He liked pleasing Nines.

 

Plus he wanted to see Mr. Focused lose his composure a little bit. Or at least have to fight to maintain it.

 

He drags the flat of his tongue underneath Nines’ balls, enjoying the texture of soft skin and gently sucking one into his mouth. Alternating, he rolls them tenderly against his tongue and pays attention to base of Nines’ shaft between them. Nines is warm and hard and that’s a good sign- it means that he’s letting himself feel this instead of just shutting everything down to focus on his task.

 

He’d suck Nines’ cock if he could, but it’s too difficult at this angle and he’s pretty sure Nines would scowl at him if he asked them to move. Plus, he has other things to focus on.

 

Leaning up a little more on his elbows, he begins lathering attention to the globe of Nines’ perfect ass. Kissing, nipping, licking the crease just above his thigh- sucking on the moles he could find.

 

Nines isn’t even squirming, prompting him to almost viciously shove his tongue against Nines’ hole and begin working him open.

 

There’s a small jolt when he does it and Gavin grins, happy at the (even slight) break in Nines’ composure. Nines has always loved the feeling of his half-assed beard against his skin and if he didn’t have his face shoved in his ass he would probably see the eek of white plastic chasing the contact of his lips.

 

The one thing Nines’ can never control around him. That ever-present yearning to feel every inch of him as much as possible without the layer of false skin keeping them seperate.

 

Nines’ hole flutters around his tongue as he presses inside, making him groan at the thought of that tightness around his cock. He grinds down against the bed sheets as he squirms his tongue in and out, easing some of the throb in his neglected cock.

 

Nines is slick with his saliva but nothing more and Gavin whines as he realizes Nines hasn’t reacted to his actions other than the contractions of his hole. Nines isn’t moaning or leaking slick like what he’s used to seeing. Gavin’s still being ignored and it lights a fire in his gut somewhere between fucking  _ horny _ and indignant.

 

He pulls away, moving to crawl up Nines’ back and shove his face once again into Nines’ shoulder.

 

He’s moaning as he rocks his hips into Nines’, grinding his cock against the swell of his ass. Nines is still ignoring him and he grits his teeth, reaching down to brush his fingers against Nines’ spit-slick hole. Barely dipping in, trying to get  _ something _ from Nines. A sigh, a gasp, a moan-  _ anything. _

 

He pulls his fingers away, bringing them to his lips to coat in saliva before finally pressing one into Nines’ ass. He doesn’t go deep, just far enough to pressure the pseudo-prostate they had installed along with the rest of the kit Nines was sporting. Nines had wanted something as close to human as possible and Gavin grins as Nines’ legs shift minutely under the force of his finger.

 

“C’mon, baby. Get wet for me.”

 

Nines is still ignoring him, but it doesn’t bother him. Nines isn’t uncrackable and with the pulsing pattern of skin and white plastic around his hand he knows for a fact that Nines can feel all of this. He’s just denying Gavin the privilege of  _ seeing _ him react.

 

Nines’ hole is still too dry for him to be able to fuck and yeah, he could grab the lube but where’s the fun in that?

 

He’s going to make Nines give him  _ something _ god dammit.

 

He leans forward, still working his finger inside Nines’ ass and breathing heavy against Nines’ ear. He’s being purposefully obnoxious, nipping at Nines’ ear and moaning as he ruts against Nines’ side.

 

“ _ C’mon,  _ Nines. Get wet for me so I can fuck you. I can do this all fucking day if that’s what it takes but it’s not what you want is it, baby? You want me to fuck you. That’s what all this is for isn’t it? If you want it, you’re gonna need to get wet for me, sweetheart. I’m not going to move a fucking inch-”

 

There’s a resonating click that Gavin can feel just under his hand and he moans as warm slick pools around the finger inside Nines. He’s breathless as he starts working a second finger in, fucking them in and out to spread the lube.

 

“There we go, Nines. That wasn’t so hard was it?”

 

Another shudder in Nines’ shoulders and Gavin grins.

 

Nines doesn’t technically need prep, but that doesn’t mean that Gavin doesn’t like to do it anyway. He loves feeling the way Nines clenches around his fingers and rocks back against his touch.

 

Only this time there’s no outward reactions from Nines when he purposefully drags his fingers over his prostate and it’s infuriating. The kind of infuriating that makes him throw away all pretense of getting Nines warmed up and just start pistoning his fingers in and out.

 

Not even a fucking sound and Gavin is at his limit.

 

He’s repositioning, pulling down his lounge shorts and hooking them under his balls before lubing himself up with his slick hand. He moans loudly at the sensation of his wet hand on his dick, blatant about it. He wants Nines to hear him and anticipate what comes next.

 

He presses Nines’ legs back together to straddle them, guiding the head of his cock to Nines’ wet hole and teasing it. Barely pressing against it enough for it to give before pulling back and working the slick over his glans and doing it again.

 

He can see the dull yellow glow of Nines’ LED against a glass on the nightstand and oh that’s something he didn’t think of to look for. Nines’ little nightlight that tells him everything he needs to know. Nines is being affected by this no matter how much he tries to ignore it.

 

He plunges in smooth and swift, bottoming out and groaning at the tight and wet feel of Nines’ body. It’s warm and perfect and he can feel the heat pooling in his gut already.

 

Fuck it. Nines told him to do what he wanted. He’s not going to try and drag this out like he usually would.

 

He’s pulling back, watching the drag on Nines’ hole before slamming back in, satisfied in the way Nines’ body jerks underneath him from the impact of their hips.

 

He’s gripping Nines’ hips, watching the scatter of white under his hands as he sets his pace fast and hard. With Nines’ legs squeezed together like this he feels tighter than anything they’ve done before and it’s a fucking vice on his cock urging him to the edge. He’s crying out, closing his eyes to absorb the sensation and focus on it. Let it build.

 

It hits the peak and Gavin is gasping before the feeling plummets under making him whine pitifully, grinding his hips trying to chase the orgasm denied to him. He’s oversensitive, having to take it slower than he wants and furrowing his brows as he waits it out.

 

The sharp feeling vanishes and he starts thrusting again, pushing into the wet heat of Nines’ hole. It’s perfect- madness inducing and  _ perfect. _

 

He can feel the tight clench in his shoulders as he gets close again, whimpering as it begins to peak.

 

And it’s gone again.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

 

He’s bent forward, pressing his forehead into the dip between Nines’ shoulders and gasping in a cold sweat.

 

He can’t fucking come.

 

He waits it out again, tense against the pressure in his gut and the unpleasant tingle in his cock.

 

The pleasure returns slowly and he moves hesitantly, testing it before moaning. He’s frustrated, frenzied. It adds to the sexual tension in his body as he thrusts far more measured than before despite the desperation in his chest.

 

He chances a glance up at Nines and wants to whine when he realizes Nines still isn’t acknowledging to him.

 

And fuck. That’s it. Nines isn’t paying attention to him.

 

He feels fucking  _ great _ , Nines’ body doing all the right things and making him feel everything that normally would have pushed him over the edge but he needs more. He needs Nines’ eyes on him. Needs his focus.

 

“ _ Nines.” _

 

He lets loose a high pitched whimper, feeling the climax build in his gut again and chasing it frantically.

 

“Nines, please!  _ I n-need _ . I need you to look at me, baby.”

 

Nines doesn’t move, still focused on his task.

 

“Nines! Please, I can’t come without you.”

 

He’s closer, getting more desperate. Nines is  _ still _ ignoring him.

 

“Nines! Please just look at me!”

 

He’s on the cusp, crying out brokenly as he rapidly approaches another ruined climax.

 

Finally, finally Nines turns his head just enough for Gavin to see one admonishing blue eye and it’s enough.

 

He latches onto that feeling- the sensation of pure electricity flooding his body just from one scrap of Nines’ attention. He’s shuddering, gasping sharply as the orgasm rips through him.

 

It’s tearing him up from the inside out in the best way possible and he can barely hold on, shaking apart as it pulls him under in waves.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been laying limply on Nines’ back, but when he does finally come to it feels like emerging from a fog. Every muscle in his body is relaxed and he hums pleasantly with the sensation of it.

 

He can hear Nines’ thirium pump whir through his torso and it’s soothing in the same way a white-noise machine is.

 

Huh. Maybe that’s why his insomnia has been so much better since Nines moved in.

 

He’s suddenly aware of the fact he’s drooling on Nines’ back and jolts, using his shirt to wipe it up and shuddering as the feeling of his now-soft cock slips free from Nines’ body.

 

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to...uh-”

 

Nines’ voice is soft and warm when he turns his head to speak.

 

“You were only asleep for a few minutes, Gavin. It’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Gavin blinks, taking in the tender gaze on Nines’ face.

 

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

 

He moving to roll off Nines’ back and onto the bed, dragging up the blanket with him.

 

Normally he’d be getting up to help Nines clean up but fuck, he’s exhausted and comfortable and it would take an act of god to remove him from this bed.

 

Nines is chuckling softly and Gavin feels the brush of fingers in his hair before the bed shifts and the warmth at his side disappears.

 

He’s a little more awake as Nines crawls back into bed, but still feels like he could sleep another three days if he was allowed to.

 

He opens his eyes as Nines curls up next to him, smiling crookedly as Nines’ fingers return to his hair. He jolts a little as he realizes Nines didn’t come. He’s reaching for Nines’ hips, tracing his thumb at the crease of his iliac crest.

 

“Hey- uh. What can I…?”

 

Nines is shaking his head, soft smile on his lips.

 

“Later, love. For now, you should rest.”

 

Gavin nods, eyes already drooping before another questions floats into his mind.

 

“The report?”

 

Nines laugh is clearer and a little conspiratory.

 

“I finished it last night, Gavin.”

 

Gavin’s eyes shoot open, disbelief cast across his features before he pulls the blankets closer around himself and presses his face into Nines’ chest and mumbling.

 

“Should’ve known.”

 

Nines is stroking his hair again, massaging at the base of his neck.

 

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

 

Gavin huffs. Yeah. Yeah he fucking did.

 

“Kinky prick.”

 

He can feel the amused rumble in Nines’ chest and he knows Nines can see his grin.

 

_ God _ he loves Nines.

 

“I love you too, Gavin.”

 

Gavin doesn’t even pretend to be embarrassed that Nines heard him, just hums and eases into that perfect nap he’s wanted since he woke up.

 

Nines’ regulator humming under his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This work inspired by an [art I saw.](https://twitter.com/ojojojo1998/status/1109789684669050881)
> 
> I just really wanted to see Gavin squirm for Nines' attention and the orgasm denial just kind of showed up on it's own.
> 
> If it's not clear- Nines did indeed consent to everything otherwise Gavin would be a pile of ground beef on the floor. They just haven't properly discussed this kink before and Nines wasn't sure how to bring it up.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Vertizontally)


End file.
